


[瓜丁]换装游戏

by LostinTokyo2018



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinTokyo2018/pseuds/LostinTokyo2018
Summary: ABO文
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Kevin de Bruyne
Kudos: 5





	[瓜丁]换装游戏

[瓜丁]换装游戏  
ABO文

德布劳内开车来到活动现场时，他意识到自己犯了一个极大错误，他没穿正装。  
他一定是过糊涂了，休息日安排了商业活动，他睡过了头，起来后手忙脚乱，差点迟到。这都怪瓜迪奥拉和他的经纪人，没人提醒他。瓜迪奥拉还有别的访谈，很早就起床离开了，以为比利时人的经纪人会来接这个男孩。而经纪人呢，则以为瓜迪奥拉会带德布劳内一起去活动现场。  
他抓抓头发，现在怎么办呢，打电话给经纪人，赶紧送衣服？瓜迪奥拉望见了他开车进来，接着看到了男孩穿着连帽衫和牛仔裤。

没有别的办法了，这个男孩来迟了，马上就要上台，如果穿休闲服显得既突兀又失礼，显出一股不把主办方当回事的傲慢来。  
“没时间了，凯文，我把西装换给你。”瓜迪奥拉建议说。他本人的拍摄部分已经结束了，穿什么无伤大雅。

德布劳内点点头，他们一起去了洗手间隔间，关上门，快速换起衣服。他们俩身高体型差不多，成衣都是买同一个尺寸，鞋子也马马虎虎能穿。瓜迪奥拉身上的西装是定制的，德布劳内穿起来可能不是很贴，但问题应该不大。瓜迪奥拉解开领带，将全套装备都脱给对方，衬衣、领带、马甲、西装、西裤、皮带、袜子和皮鞋。他将男孩的连帽衫套在身上，还来不及穿裤子，先帮男孩穿好衣服。德布劳内系衬衣扣子时，他帮忙打领带。德布劳内扣皮带扣时，他蹲下来给男孩整理裤脚。  
他再站起来帮男孩套好马甲。  
“吸气。”他说，接着他迅速搭上马甲的金属扣。

“你这件马甲简直是束身衣，”德布劳内抱怨说，“我不能呼吸了。”

“你用不着呼吸。”  
瓜迪奥拉说。他忍不住笑出来声，他感觉自己像是十九世纪给参加舞会的女儿套束身衣的妈妈。  
这位“妈妈”一边忙着自己套上牛仔裤，一边还要给“女儿”整理袖扣。他正准备打开洗手间隔间的插销，又跪下来，撕了张手纸给男孩擦鞋。

最后男孩扶着教练的肩一起出来的，站在旁边小便池方便的男士一脸惊恐地看着他们俩，显然过度联想了一些限制级画面。

德布劳内站在台上，镁光灯打在他脸上。他突然觉得时间很难熬，虽然他不太享受抛头露面，但多年来成功的职业生涯早就让他习惯镜头和被注视。西装像盔甲一样披在他身上，动起来不是很贴，凑合着还能穿。只是，瓜迪奥拉穿起来像一位精英大叔，他穿起来就变成了个脸蛋红扑扑的公学学生。几分钟之后，他终于意识到发生了什么，他早上起来忘了吃药。训练日他肯定不会忘，瓜迪奥拉管得很紧，绝对会过问。休息日呢，就会放松警惕。  
他可能真的在发热，一开始他还以为是镁光灯照射造成的。他的触觉敏锐，瓜迪奥拉残留在衣服上的香水味、混着Alpha信息素的醇厚气味把他笼罩了，袖口和领口尤其明显。尽管他的Alpha并不在现场。那股气味袭来时，他仍然感觉到是瓜迪奥拉从背后将他抱住了，头搁在他肩上。凯文，瓜迪奥拉柔声说，这位Alpha的信息素和他的怀抱一样温暖，有力，又娇嗔，甜腻。当德布劳内坐下来时，糟糕的感觉更加强烈，空虚感从他身体深处涌起，密密麻麻，像针扎过肠壁。他竭力控制，不让自己Omega气味散发出来。幸运的是，周围似乎还没人察觉他的异样。  
这次活动过于漫长了，事后他了解到从头到尾只花了三十分钟，他以为有一个世纪那么长。

活动结束后，瓜迪奥拉留在休息室等德布劳内。看到男孩出来，伸手过去搂过他的肩。  
“他们都说我穿这一身显得很年轻，”瓜迪奥拉笑着开玩笑说，“老黄瓜刷绿漆。”

男孩一声不吭，没有马上回应，而是跟着教练一起上车，准备回家。德布劳内在副驾驶座上，系好安全带。他看着瓜迪奥拉摇下车窗通风，又摇上车窗，准备发动汽车。

“佩普，”德布劳内嚅嗫着说，“我今天早上忘了吃药。”

“什么？”瓜迪奥拉拍了一下方向盘，惹得喇叭滴了一声。球队就放了一天假，这个男孩就忘了吃抑制剂。

“对不起，佩普，我早上起晚了，什么都忘了。”  
德布劳内继续说，他肯定会挨一顿痛骂，说不定还会挨揍。长效抑制剂整个赛季一直吃效果最好，中间不建议停药。停停吃吃，效果会大打折扣，还会有副作用。  
但他现在顾不上面对一个大发雷霆的教练，他非常疲倦，感到自己已经撑不下去了，对自己的控制到达极致。他不得不松开一直紧握的拳头，手掌已经被他掐出血痕。  
“佩普，你的这条西裤要被我毁了，”他缩在副驾驶座上说，难受得眼泪在眼眶里打转，“要是你现在不马上开回家，你这辆车也要被我毁了。”

比利时人Omega气味完全迸发出来，充满了车厢空间。瓜迪奥拉摇下车窗，深深叹了一口气，一脚踩向油门。

到家了。  
德布劳内赶紧取下安全带，跳下车，跑进屋子里。他怀疑体液完全把他的两腿之间淹没了，说不定连副驾驶座座垫上都沾满了痕迹。极少数时候他会讨厌自己的性别，比如当下，尽管大部分时候他享受如此。瓜迪奥拉肯定很生他的气，他闷闷地想。我告诉过你，凯文，西班牙教练肯定会这么大声咆哮，我一会不盯着你就犯错，你真是要把我气死。  
他冲进卧室，一头栽倒在床上。他脱掉西装外套，手忙脚乱地解开皮带扣，扔掉地上。他急于脱掉西裤，西裤黏黏糊糊沾在他身上，让他恨不得把西裤撕碎，然后一把拉下内裤。

瓜迪奥拉在他后面进卧室，他转过头去看对方。  
“你那里还有短效抑制剂吗，佩普？或者打电话给队医，让她送点过来？”

“算了，”西班牙教练说，尽管脸色阴沉，他放低了声调，将手搭在男孩赤裸的臀部上，“我来吧。”

“佩普。”

“今天不怪你，凯文。是我的责任，我应该给你打电话，叫你起床，跟你交代清楚每件事。”

“对不起，佩普，”这个男孩难耐地发出一声呻吟，“我已经不行了。”

“放松，”瓜迪奥拉柔声说，他俯身亲吻了一下男孩的耳垂，“我来。”

这边西班牙教练亲吻起比利时男孩后颈的腺体，一只手揉捏着男孩的臀部，另一只手摸索着去床头柜拿安全套。在Alpha气味笼罩和抚慰下，德布劳内稍微放松了一些。直到他听到瓜迪奥拉骂了一声，轻拍了一下他的屁股。  
“套子没有了，”瓜迪奥拉告诉他，“我去楼上储藏室拿。”

从主卧室到楼上储藏室高速跑个来回要不了一分钟。但对德布劳内来说，过于艰难。他浑身燥热，挣扎着撑起来，解开马甲扣子，减轻束缚。他趴在床上，大口喘着气。他渴望得要发疯，不得不伸手触摸自己。他的两根手指在后边抽插了几下，试着寻找自己的敏感点，但那丝毫减轻不了内里的需求，反而因为求而不得更加令自己在火焰上炙烤。  
他不得不收回手指，双手一起去套弄自己的前端X器，那里同样疼得要命。前后两端都在起火，熊熊燃烧，哪里都熄灭不了。

瓜迪奥拉回来，给比利时男孩和他自己都快速套上安全套。男孩乖乖趴在床沿，手指紧紧抓着床单。他给男孩腰下垫了抱枕和毛巾，扶住男孩的腰，轻声说：  
“我不做前戏，硬来行吗？你受得了吗？”

比利时男孩使劲点点头，瓜迪奥拉没注意到的是，领带正被这个男孩咬在嘴里。瓜迪奥拉咬住男孩后颈的腺体，一手扣住男孩的腰，一手扶住他自己，慢慢送进男孩后穴里。他动作轻柔，怕男孩适应不了，先在入口浅浅抽插了几下。

陷入疯狂的比利时男孩无法忍受地愤怒锤床，示意自己的Alpha快一点。在他的后穴完全吞没了Alpha进攻的武器后，他才稍微松了一口气，饕餮般满足地趴在床上。  
瓜迪奥拉一边抽送，一边俯身亲吻男孩。他掰过男孩的脸，才注意到比利时人满脸泪痕，一直咬着领带。他心疼地将沾满口水的领带从男孩嘴里抽出来，用自己的嘴唇覆盖上去。  
他短暂抽出自己的X器，抵在入口处，小声问：  
“还行吗，凯文？是不是疼？”

比利时人朝后凶狠地踢了他一脚，这就是回答。你他妈拿出来干什么，想要我的命吗？

“你这身西装完全被我毁了，佩普。”德布劳内趴在床上，摇晃着两条光着的腿，说。  
西裤不用说，两腿之间被体液浸染了一圈，领带也毁了。德布劳内在床上被冲击得前后晃动时，衬衣扣子被磨蹭掉了一大半，现在还皱皱巴巴贴在身上。

“你好像也没有愧疚的意思。”瓜迪奥拉说。他扔掉安全套，起身套上牛仔裤。

“那套衣服你穿吧，我不要了。”德布劳内说。

“为什么？”

“就赔给你呗，GAP新款，值一百多镑呢。”

瓜迪奥拉被这个男孩气笑了。  
“好的，先生，那我还赚了呢。”

“恩，便宜你了，”德布劳内说，“把我的手机给我，在那牛仔裤后边口袋。”

瓜迪奥拉掏出手机，扔给床上的男孩。男孩只穿着衬衣和马甲，光着下半身，他支起身体来玩手机。但他不知道的是，他的西班牙教练掏出手机给他时，同时掏出来两张收据。比利时男孩毫无防备地摆弄手机，根本没防备西班牙教练抓过他的腰，狠狠在他屁股上拍了几下。  
德布劳内吓了一跳，同时也非常生气。教练已经说过，今天他忘吃药的事情就这么算了，不怪他，他不明白为什么会挨打。  
“佩普？”

瓜迪奥拉把两张收据扔到他脸上，挥舞着双手，大声咆哮。  
“凯文德布劳内！这是怎么回事！”

男孩莫名其妙地接过收据，一张在加油站加油，一张则是在加油站商店买了点东西，上面印着“果汁饮料”。

二十分钟后，这位西班牙教练和他的比利时男孩一齐开车出现在收据上那家加油店。  
德布劳内当着瓜迪奥拉的面，从货架上取了一瓶矿泉水，付款结账。他把打出来小票递给瓜迪奥拉，小票上的货号和价格都和之前那张收据一模一样，货物名称栏同样写着“果汁饮料”。  
德布劳内白了教练一眼。  
“这下满意了吧，大哥。”


End file.
